The life and times of Harry Potter
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: After the battle what happened? Find out in this Fanfic. HXG HGXR All Canon Ships All rights belong to Jk though, *Sigh* i wish i was her and to WB
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked up toward the dormitories alone, while his friends ventured off towards the great hall to each and talk with Ron's family. The minute Harry thought of them he sighed and thought of the Weasley's now dead son, Fred. Also when he thought of the Weasley's, Harry couldn't help but think about Ginny. He knew that he loved her, something that made him be much more protective of her than a normal boyfriend would have been. Harry loved everything about her, from the way she laughed to the faces she put on when mocking Fleur. He just hoped that Ginny felt the same way, seeing as she had had almost a year at Hogwarts without him and could very well have met someone else.

Harry approached the portrait hole and asked the Fat Lady if he could go in. she obliged happily, singing his praises as he walked through the door. Harry walked toward the boy's dormitory and crawled into his bed. He then fell into a deep sleep.

Harry dreamed of many things, some of his future, while others of his past. He dreamt of the people who had died and he dreamt of the people who survived.

Harry woke to the feeling of someone shaking him and other voices conversing over him. He slowly cracked open his eyes, seeing only blurred shapes due to his glasses being on the bedside table. He felt someone reach over and grab them off the table and push them onto his eyes. Harry looked around and saw the three people he had most wanted to see in the world.

In front of him, shaking him awake was Ron. He had his freckles lightly splotched across his face and his familiar red hair lay shaggily on top of his head. He had a confused look on his face as though he didn't understand what his sister and girlfriend were saying to each other. Next to him stood Hermione, her bushy brown hair never failing to be bushy. She looked cross, as though anything that Ginny was saying annoyed her greatly. Then, finally, next to her stood Ginny. She was shorter than the other two, yet her fiery spirit obviously had not ceased to exist after the battle. Her long red hair hung over one of her shoulder's, and her expression was one of distance and distress. It pained Harry to see her like that and wished he could fix whatever had caused that look to appear upon her face.

"Harry, mate, you awake?" Ron asked his oldest friend.

"Yeah I'm awake," Harry said as he slowly sat up on his bed. "What are you doing in here mate?"

"Well, you see, you've been out for two days and we thought it'd be best to wake you."

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks mate."

"Harry, how are you?" Hermione asked as she pulled up closer to her best friend.

"I'm fine 'mione, how are you?"

"Alright, just a little tired."

"That's good," Harry said as he gave her a hug.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"Hey Ginny," Harry replied.

"We'll just be going," Hermione said as she grabbed on by the arm and pulled him out of the dormitory.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Alright, very shaken up though."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Why did you not want to see me, you know in the room of requirement? You looked as though you'd have rather seen Cho instead of me."

"I didn't want you there because I didn't think it was safe; I needed you safe Gin, you don't understand. You mean the world and more to me." Harry said as he began to stand off of his bed.

"You mean the world to me too, Harry." Ginny said as she walked toward him and caught his lips in a fiery embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked down toward the great hall, whilst holding his girlfriends hand. They spotted Hermione and Ron just up ahead, and so they made as to catch up with them. Only once they had gotten right in front of them did Harry and Ginny notice how entangled in each other they were and how they were kissing each other fiercely. Harry laughed at the sight of them, causing both Ron and Hermione to turn bright crimson.

"Oi, if your done laughing at us would you like to continue moving along." Ron said with a sloppy grin on his face.

"Sorry, no can do mate. You said that I can't do that with your sister, then you definitely shouldn't be doing that with mine." Harry replied once he had caught his breath again.

"Harry, just leave them alone. Maybe we could find a broom closet around here and…" Ginny whispered seductively to Harry. He knew it was to get Ron going, but he was a guy and couldn't help but hope.

"Not while I'm around and in listening distance you wont." Ron said his face beginning to color with anger.

"Ron, calm down. She's just riling you up, that's all." Hermione said calmly as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Really Ronald, do you think I'm so trashy as to grab Harry and shag him in a broom closet right next to where your standing." Ginny said as her own famous Weasley temper began to show in her facial coloring.

"You were thinking of shagging him, I just thought that you were going to snog him senseless. Bloody hell, I don't want to think about things like that, Ginny!"

"Why? We have shagged before, you know that, right Ron?"

"I did not know any such thing! How could you Harry, I'm your best mate!"

"Well," Harry began, "You see, your sister is very persistent and is very stubborn. She insisted and well, you know, I just kind of went along with it."

"I'll kill you Harry—" Ron began to say, before looking over his back and seeing his two eldest brothers right behind him.

"Don't worry Ron, we'll help." Charlie said menacingly as he flexed a bicep.

"Yeah Ron, no problems, we'll all beat him up." Bill said as he glared at Harry's terrified form.

As much as Harry loved the Weasley men, he couldn't help but be frightened as they approached him. They looked ready to kill, which is exactly what they were ready to do.

"Stop it, idiots. I wanted to shag Harry, could you not kill him for something that I wanted. Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to any of you Weasley boys." Ginny said as she stepped in-between the man she loved and her overprotective brothers.

"Fine lets just get something to eat, I'm starving." Ron said as they continued their walk toward the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked around as he entered the great hall. Before he even had time to see it coming, people began swarming him. They shook his hand, hugged him, and even, in the case of the girls, got kissed. Ginny didn't object to the first two but she drew the line at the third. Ginny, who had reached the famous Weasley purple, began to guard Harry from any and all girls who approached him.

"Gin," Harry said to his girlfriend, "You need to calm down."

"Why? So that all the girls can kiss you, well excuse me but I'd rather not let a bunch of girls put their saliva all over my boyfriend."

"I know Gin, but you know that I only love you. Those other girls don't matter to me, I only want you." He said as he cupped Ginny's face in his hands and pecked her on the lips.

"I just want you all to myself, you understand why right?" Ginny asked as she leaned into his embrace.

"Honestly? No. I don't know why such an amazing person as yourself would want me."

"Says he who is the wizarding worlds savior, hottest man on earth, and nicest guy I've ever met." Ginny said with a grin on her face.

Harry laughed as he slung his arm around her shoulders. Ginny snuggled into his chest as they walked toward her family.

"Well look who it is, the savior of the wizarding world himself." George said with a ghost of a smile on his face, but even that glimmer of hope became replaced with a deep frown.

"I'm so sorry," Harry, said as he began to slowly break down, realizing just how great these losses would affect him and the people he loved the most.

"Harry, they went in knowing the possibilities. No one blames you, son." Mr. Weasley said as he watched the man whom he had always treated as a son break down. Harry began to violently tremble which caused him to resort to sitting on the bench. He began to tear up, then he began to cry, and lastly he began to sob. Ginny sat beside him, her own silent tears streaming down her face, and attempted to comfort him.

"Harry, it's alright. I know it's hard, but we are all here for you. We all love you so much, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gin." Harry said as he began to control his sobs and began to recuperate.

"Blimey mate, can only Ginny comfort you. First in fifth year and now its now, wow you are a fickle fellow." Ron said with a annoyed look on his face.

"Shut up Ron, other people have comforted me."

"Like who?"

"Well, uh um, you know…"

"Exactly, only Gingin can comfort you." Ron said with a satisfied look.

"Well, what's wrong with that Ronald? Shouldn't the person your in love with be the main person who can comfort you?" Hermione said to Ron as she glared at him and scooted away from where he sat.

"Well, I mean, yeah I guess. He didn't love her in fifth year though." Ron said with a pointed look at Hermione.

"I meant soul mates, Ronald."

"Well, then I guess I see what you mean."

"Good," Hermione said with a playful grin on her face as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Get a room," Harry mumbled under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Mr. Weasley said to the kids, "We'll be heading back home in a couple days, you know after the— the funerals." Mr. Weasley ended with tears beginning to rush to his eyes. Harry looked at his long-standing father figure, and watched as he broke down in tears. Harry wondered why the Weasley's even let him sit next to them when he had caused them so much pain.

"Harry, "Ginny whispered, her own dried tears traced across her face. "It's not your fault understand? We love you, I love you." She finished her sentence with a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Love you too Gin."

"Hey, Harry, could I talk to you?" A girl across the room asked, and upon further examination he noticed that the girl across the room was none other than Cho Chang.

"Uh, sure," Harry called back as he began to get up off of the bench, "Gin, I'll be right back." Harry walked across the great hall toward Cho.

"Hi Harry, thanks for coming, there's something I need to tell you. In private."

"Sure, I guess." Harry said as he followed Cho out of the great hall.

"Alright, I guess I should tell you now. Harry I'm in love with Michael." Cho paused for Harry to say something.

"Ok, uhh what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Michael is still kind of hung up on Ginny, and I would like it if you told him to lay off her and stay away."

"Gin would be pissed off at me if I told Michael to stay away, she'd think I was jealous. Why don't you just tell him that Ginny is with me and not him and that its not going to happen?"

"Because, what if they're not done, huh, what if they want to get back together?"

"I know that Ginny doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"I know because she and I are in love, and I'm planning on proposing within the next two years or so." Harry said with an annoyed look at Cho.

"Well, then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"Can I go now?" Harry said as he began to walk back into the great hall.

"Uhh sure, thanks Harry."

"No problem Cho." Harry said as he began to walk back toward his seat.

"What did _she_ want?" Ginny asked pointedly once Harry was within range of asking.

"She wanted to know if you wanted to get back together with Michael, and I told her that from what I know, you love me and not him."

"Well, good because it's so true." Ginny said as she grabbed his face and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Well, that's good because I would die without you."

"You survived a trip without me."

"Barely," Harry said with a grin on his face as he pecked her on the lips.

"We wont separate again, no matter what, right?"

"No matter what, your mine and I'm yours." Harry said as he caught her lips between his own and held her in a sweet embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

** 6 Years Later **

"Harry, we're going to see my parents in a half-hour, so get ready." Ginny said to her fiancé. Harry had just proposed to her last week, recently though, Ginny hadn't been feeling well and had been actually getting sick quite a lot so today would be the first time they would be able to tell anybody about the engagement.

Harry and Ginny had also recently moved into a small flat near the Ministry together, so that they could be near their jobs.

Harry was an auror, while Ginny was playing quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. The Harpies stadium was just 10 miles or so away from the Ministry, so the commute for Ginny wasn't that far. **(AN I have no clue where the Holyhead Harpies stadium is)** Harry and Ginny had also recently brought their romantic relationship up a notch. Though, Harry and Ginny would never admit this around Mrs. Weasley.

"Ready Gin," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé's midsection.

"Almost, I just need to get the pie ready." Ginny said as she walked out of his embrace.

"Gin, I don't know if it's safe to let you cook…"

"Harry James Potter, you do not insult my cooking!" Ginny said as she ran behind Harry and tackled his back. They laughed as Harry spun them around the bedroom, finally flopping Ginny onto the bed first then Harry himself.

"Do we have to go? Why cant we just stay here…" Harry whined as he pulled Ginny close to him.

"You wanted to tell them today, so lets just go there get it over with, and then we can come back."

"Mmm, fine I guess." Harry said with a grin as he kissed Ginny up and down her neck.

"Harry, I have to get the pie, please let me go."

"Fine, fine, I give up." Harry said as he stood up off the bed and watched his fiancé walk out of the room. Harry had to grin; he was completely fascinated by her even after dating her for six years.

"Harry, I got the pie in the case, lets go!" Ginny called from downstairs.

"Coming Gin!" Harry called back as he grabbed his jacket and began to march down the stairs. The second he reached the bottom, Ginny latched onto his arm and apparated them to the Burrow.

"Ginny, Harry!" A turquoise haired boy yelled as he ran across the yard into Harry's waiting arms.

"Teddy, you ready to come live with Ginny and I?"

"Yes uncle Harry, I would love to live with you and Ginny!" Teddy yelled with delight. He had been living with Harry for the past three years, excluding the weekends that he would spend with his grandmother. He wasn't living with Ginny and Harry at the moment because they felt the need to settle before he began to live with them again.

"Auntie Ginny! Uncle Harry!" A little five-year-old blue-eyed blonde girl yelled.

"Victorie!" Ginny yelled as she scooped up her eldest niece.

"How are you aunt Ginny?"

"I'm very good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good, can Teddy and I play now?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." Ginny said as she released her niece and watched her and Teddy run off to play. Ginny walked into the house with Harry, their hands intertwined. She looked around the kitchen as she entered and saw her mother talking to Hermione about how to properly bake a shepherd's pie. As she looked at the other side of the room, she saw Percy cuddling a sleeping two-year-old Molly on as he talked with his wife Audrey. At further inspection she saw Bill in the sitting room talking with Ron, as Fleur sat with a one year old Dominique in the rocking chair by the window. Sitting next to Ron, laughing and talking with his new girlfriend Angelina Johnson, was George. Ginny walked over to him immediately, something she had started doing soon after the war, only to find Harry's arm blocking the way.

"Harry what are you—"

"He's having fun right now, you can talk with him later when he's not so engrossed in Angelina. Come on, let's talk to Ron and Bill and Fleur." Harry said with a grin as he and Ginny walked over to the crowded couch, only to find their route blocked by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Ginny dear we've missed you, we've missed you both so much." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged both Harry and Ginny with one of her familiar and warm embraces.

"Hello Harry, how are you son?" Mr. Weasley asked with a twinkle in his eyes, as though he already knew the punch line to an untold joke.

"Wait, no hello Ginny how are you for me? What am I, chop liver?"

"No, of course not Ginny. Do you mind if I take this young man of yours and have a chat with him?"

"No it's alright dad, love you."

"Love you too Ginny, now Harry I need to discuss something with you."

"Ok Mr. Weasley," Harry said as he followed Mr. Weasley to the bottom of the staircase.

"So, Harry, when were you and Ginny going to tell us that she's pregnant."

"What? No MR. Weasley, Ginny is not pregnant. That I know of at least. W were about to tell everyone that we're engaged."

"Well that's good, because soon you'll be a dad. The second Ginny walked in the door Molly squinted her eyes and I just knew Ginny had to be pregnant." Mr. Weasley said with a soft smile. "So how long has she been getting sick?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What? It's only a stomach flu, nothing else. Seriously Mr. Weasley, she has only been sick for a week and a half." Harry said unconvincingly.

"Well, that means she must have gotten pregnant about a month and a half or so ago." Mr. Weasley said with a sage like smile.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Harry and Mr. Weasley both jumped at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"I do believe she found out," Mr. Weasley said to Harry, "You probably should grab Ginny and run before it turns into a full fledge fight."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry said as he ran into the kitchen, only to be met with five glares. Four of which belonged to Ginny's older brothers.

"Harry how could you? You and Ginny aren't even married, you're not even engaged!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as soon as he entered the room.

"Uhh," Harry began only to be saved by an enraged Ginny.

"Harry didn't know, alright! I was going to tell him after the dinner!"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you should know better! And even if you don't, surly you do Harry!"

Ginny looked murderous at her mother's words and Harry had to hold her tightly against him and whisper calm words before she relaxed.

"Mrs. Weasley, I know your upset but before things get out of hand Ginny and I would like to tell you something. We're engaged." Harry said with a huge smile despite himself.

"Thank God!" Mrs. Weasley yelled a she pulled Harry and Ginny into a hug, but then sternly reprimanded them for getting pregnant before marriage.

"Well mate, though you and our little sister are getting married we still have to mess you up for knocking her up." Ron said calmly to his longtime best friend. He and his brothers then approached poor Harry, causing him to be backed into a corner.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said to his sons, "You can't hurt Harry. He is going to be an excellent father."

Bill looked at Harry and signaled with his eyes that they were going to have to have a talk right after this. Harry thanked Mr. Weasley for saving him and said that he would like to have a word with Bill outside. Harry walked out the door, Bill trailing behind him. The second the door shut Bill began:

"Harry, listen, I'm not going to beat you up. I just want you to know, that if you break my little sister's heart, we are all going to be after you like bloodhounds."

"I would never—"

"I know you don't think you ever would, but having a kid is not easy. You need to be prepared to put Ginny and your child first, no matter what thoughts go through your mind. I believe that you of all people will stick with her through this and be as understanding as any father-to-be could."

"Well, uhh, thanks I guess." Harry said with an uncertain yet grateful look.

"No problem Harry, just take care of her, ok?"

"Don't worry Bill, I promise I will."

"Good, now lets get inside or they'll start thinking I beat you up." Bill said with a grin as he opened the door and walked inside with Harry right behind him.

"Uncle Harry, can we play quidditch?" Teddy and Victorie asked at the same time.

"Sure we can, we have to get the brooms first. Victorie ask your daddy and uncle Fred and Angelina if they want to play. Teddy you ask uncle Ron, aunt Hermione, and aunt Ginny if they want to play quidditch." Harry said to them as they began to leave him to go ask their perspective people.

Then, after everyone agreed to join the game, they got on their brooms and began the game. The teams were split into: Ron, Hermione, Fred, Victorie and Teddy on one team, with Ginny, Harry, Angelina, and Bill on the other. The teams flew into the air and began the game.

After about an hour and a half of playing quidditch the kids were tired of the game and so they decided to call it a game and get some dinner. They all sat around the table and began their feast, talking and laughing the whole time they ate.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I am SOOOOOO sorry i took so long, i almost gave up on fanfiction altogether, ive been going through some tough stuff as of late and i havent been able to update. Sorry for the small chappie but i promise a bigger one will be on the way!**

"So," Harry said as he pulled the covers up and crawled into his and Ginny's bed, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Harry," Ginny said with a smile as she cuddled close to her fiancé, "You know that I can't find out till month five and we're only two months pregnant."

"I know I'm just excited. Seeing the baby on the screen today was amazing." Harry said as he reminisced over the wonderful day Ginny and him had had at the healer's office. They had heard the baby's heartbeat and had seen it on a wall that was charmed to show what was in the stomach when the wand was passed over it.

"Harry?"

"Yes Gin?"

"Is it bad to say that I want to have a boy so that he'll be the first one in the family?"

"No, I would love a little girl or a little boy of course, but I don't think it's necessarily bad to have a preference."

"Good," Ginny said as she sighed in relief over Harry's opinion.

"So, Gin, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Harry asked as he cuddled Ginny close.

"I don't know, we could show my family the muggle pictures of the baby and then use the wand to show them the baby in a bigger size."

"I love it Gin, and I'm sure your parents will also." Harry said as he kissed Ginny lightly on the temple and he turned off the light.

**R&R I NEED IDEAS!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having lots of family issues. I almost dropped all my stories but I decided that I owed it to the people who read this stuff an update. So without further ado, the next chapter…**

_**Months later**_

"Harry!" Ginny called down the stairs to her fiancée.

"Yes sweetheart, what is it?" Harry asked as he ran up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"The baby, he kicked!"

"No way! Can I feel?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around his fiancées midsection.

"Right here," Ginny said as she guided Harry's hand to a spot on her stomach. His hand sat there for about a minute before they felt a soft flutter below his hand.

"Wow," Harry breathed into Ginny's ear, "I can't believe we made that, that little flutter was made by us!"

"I know, its wonderful isn't it?"

"More wonderful than anything else, besides proposing to you of course."

Ginny turned around so that she and Harry were face to face, and she softly kissed his lips. He soon joined in their kiss, but broke them apart quickly.

"I love you," He whispered to her, "And I love you too little James Sirius." He said as he kissed Ginny's swollen abdomen.

"I can't wait till he is out and playing with us," Ginny said with happiness in her eyes, "He'll be such a handsome little boy just like his daddy."

"Well if our next baby is a girl, then she'll be as beautiful and amazing as her mother." Harry said as he gave Ginny a sweet hug and a peck on the lips.

"Well, we need to go and meet up with Ron and Hermione soon so you need to get ready. They said they have some big news for us." Ginny said as she and Harry separated from their embrace and she began to get dressed for lunch.

"I bet you five galleons their getting hitched." Harry said as he pulled on a black collared shirt.

"You're on, I bet you she's knocked up."

"Yeah right, like Hermione would allow that!" Harry said with a laugh as he walked into their bathroom.

"Hey, I got knocked up didn't I? Most people wouldn't have believed I would have done that, especially seeing as my quidditch career had only just begun." Ginny said as she packed an emergency bag just incase the baby came early; she was eight months along after all.

"Well, I mean you have the Weasley fertility against you, there's wasn't much we could do to keep you from getting knocked up."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Harry."

"Listen, even the great Harry Potter wasn't able to cast an impervious charm that worked, there has to be some other great force at work."

"Anyway Harry, besides the lunch with Ron and Hermione, we still owe Molly her third birthday present." Ginny said as she finished packing the bag and began to walk down the stairs with Harry trailing behind.

"I cant believe she's already three," Harry said as he grabbed his coat off the coat rack, "I remember her first birthday like it was yesterday."

"I know, they grow up so fast. By the way Harry, did I tell you that Audrey just found out she was pregnant again?"

"No! Wow, I can't believe Percy wants another kid."

"Well, I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone yet so don't say anything." Ginny said as she opened the passenger door of the car.

Harry and Ginny drove to Ron and Hermione's country home in a comfortable silence, only occasionally interrupting it with small talk. They hopped out of the car and knocked on Ron and Hermione's door.

"Hello!" They heard a female voice call from inside.

The couple stood outside the door waiting for Hermione to greet them, when a grinning Victorie with a panting Ron coming up from behind to met them instead.

"Victorie!" Ginny yelled as she picked up her eldest niece.

"Hello Auntie Ginny, hello Uncle Harry." Victorie said as Ginny kissed her on her cheeks.

"Hey mate, how you holding up?" Harry said with a grin as he entered the house.

"Good luck when you get a little one Harry, she's a firecracker and she's not even mine!" Ron said wit an exhausted look on his face.

"So mate, what's yours and Hermione's big news?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Well mate, Hermione wanted to tell you guys together, but seeing as you asked… We're getting married!" Ron said with a brilliant smile on his face.

"That's brilliant mate, I'm really happy for both of you." Harry said as he gave Ron a man-hug.

"And you'll be the best man of course," Ron said with a smile, "Who would've believed me back when I was seven if I said that you'd be my best man at my wedding and would marry my little sister?"

"Ronald, have you already told him? Uhh, you cannot listen to save your life can you?" Hermione said with an obviously fake fierce look upon her face.

"Hello to you too 'mione," Harry said with a pretend hurt look on his face.

"Hello Harry, how have you and Ginny been? Is she with you, I haven't seen her?"

"She's fine and is probably playing with Vicky right now." Harry said with a grin as he saw Ginny slowly descend the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as soon as she spotted her.

"Ginny, how have you and the baby been? It's been so long!"

"'Mione its only been two weeks," Ron said with an undisguised grin.

"Well excuse me if I've missed my two best friends!"

"Auntie Hermione!" Little Victorie yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Yes Vicky?"

"My mummy is going to floo over her soon, isn't she?"

"Actually, your quite right sweetheart, she should be here in five minutes." Hermione said as she set Victorie back down on the floor and walked over toward her bag that sat on the floor next to the couch and moved it next to the door instead. The second she placed the bag on the floor, the doorbell rang, and Hermione opened the front door.

"Hermione, how 'az my little girl been?" Fleur asked as she entered the room.

"She's been great," Hermione said as she handed Fleur Victorie's bag.

"Maman!" Little Vicky yelled as she jumped into her mother's arms, "Comment vous êtes maman?"

"Je suis bon et vous?"

"Je suis bon pour, Je me suis amusé avec Hermione tante." Victorie said with a huge smile.

"Bon, bon, permet de rentrer à la maison."

"Bye auntie Hermione, bye auntie Ginny, bye uncle Harry, bye uncle Ron!" Victorie said as she gave them each a kiss.

"Thank you 'zo much for taking care of her," Fleur said as she began to walk out the door.

"It was no problem, we love having her over." Hermione said with a smile as she said goodbye and closed the front door.

The four of them gathered around Ron and Hermione's fireplace and talked the baby, Ron and Hermione's wedding, and tons of other things. By the time they were done, it was already three in the afternoon and Harry and Ginny had to go drop off Molly's birthday present at Percy and Audrey's house.

"Bye you guys, and congratulations." Harry said as he gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and man-hugged Ron.

"Bye big bro, just remember how lucky you are that Hermione said yes, and Hermione…. Well you could do better but I'm glad you're going to be my sister." Ginny said with a grin as she kissed both Hermione and Ron on the cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, little sis just remember how lucky you are to have Harry." Ron said cheekily as he shut the front door.

"What an arse," Ginny mumbled as Harry and her walked toward their flying car.

"Gin, you know he's just teasing, plus I'm the lucky one." Harry said as he gave Ginny a small kiss. Ginny just smiled as they flew off toward her brother's house.


	10. Chapter 10

_**In the St. Mungo's delivery ward.**_

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she felt yet another contraction.

"Shh, shh, Ginny everything will be fine." Harry said with a slightly panicked look.

"Here Harry, let me." Mrs. Weasley said as she took Ginny's hand out of Harry's and stood beside her daughter.

"Mum," Ginny said as soon as the contraction subsided, "How did you do it? I am never, ever, going through this again!"

"Shh, sweetheart, after you have the baby you'll want more and will forget all about the pain that is labor." Molly said as she gave her daughter's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"It's so painful!" Ginny yelled as another contraction hit her.

"Well, after the twins, you and Ron were a breeze."

"Twins," Ginny said in a strangled voice because of the thought.

"Gin, don't worry, we know its only one." Harry said from the other side of her.

"Harry, if I get pregnant with twins I will kill you." Ginny said right before the biggest contraction of them all hit her.

After ten minutes of pushing, out popped James Sirius Potter. The healers cleaned him up and then preceded to hand him to his stunned father.

"Hi James," Harry cooed after he got over the initial shock of holding his son.

"Can I see him?" Ginny asked after she was cleaned up also.

"You can hold him, you are his mummy after all." Harry said with a huge smile as he handed the little baby boy to his mum.

"Hi Jamsie," Ginny cooed to her little boy. He opened his eyes, which were a dark brown, though the color would change in the next month or so. The little boy began to softly wail, and Ginny began to rick him back and forth.

"Shh Jamsie," Ginny said to her little son," Shh, mummy's here don't cry."

The little boy quieted and fell asleep, leaving the two new parents staring at him in wonder.

Mrs. Weasley just stood at the door next to her husband as she watched the scene play out, and all the while she remembered her own first time in the delivery ward.

"Can grandmum hold him?" Molly asked as she approached the young couple.

"Of course," Ginny and Harry said to her. They handed the little boy over, and Mrs. Weasley held her newest member of her family with expert hands.

"Hello there, little James, you look just like your mummy except with your daddy's hair." She cooed to her grandson.

"He's beautiful Gin," Harry whispered in her ear, "You did so well."

"Might I add that you did well yourself Mr. Potter, or shall I call you daddy now that Jamsie's around?" She said as she pecked Harry on the cheek and looked on with wonder at her little boy and her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Two years later**_

"Ginny, Ron and Hermione are here!" Harry called to his wife as he cradled his one-year-old son.

"Hello Al, how are you buddy?" Ron said to the curious baby in Harry's arms.

"Unca' Won!" Two-year-old James yelled as he rushed out of his mum's arms and into his uncle's waiting ones.

"Hey Ron, where's Hermione?" Ginny asked as she went to stand next to her husband.

"Oh, she's just getting Rose out of the carseat." Ron said as he poked James in the belly and watched the little boy wriggle with laughter.

"I can't believe that their both one year olds now, it seems like just yesterday you and Hermione got married."

"I know, I cant believe Rose is thirteen months old already." Ron said as Hermione walked through he door.

"Nor can I," She said with a smile as she held the hand of the small, smiling, and walking little girl. **(A/N She is Hermione's kid after all so she has to be ahead for her age.)**

"Rosie," Ginny said as she picked up the little bushy, redheaded girl. Little Rose cooed at the snuggles and kisses of her aunt.

"Mummy," James said with an angelic grin, though he had the twins twinkling gleam to his eyes, "Can I pway wifh Teddy ouside?"

"No sweetie, you are not allowed to ride that broom even if Teddy says you can." Ginny said cutting strait to the chase.

"But mummy," James whined.

"No buts."

"Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry, Victorie and I were wondering if we could fly on a broomstick to the park at the far end of the quidditch pitch?" Teddy asked as he came running up to them hand in hand with Victorie. **(A/N The potters now live in Potter Mansion which is charmed so that muggles can't see its lake with mermaids, its quidditch pitch, and a whole bunch of other things. Harry is still an auror, though he doesn't get called in much, and Ginny is a sports columnist for the daily prophet.)**

"No sweetheart, you cant, its Al's birthday which means we all stay here with him." Ginny said with a smile toward the little boy and girl.

"Mumma," little Al said to his shocked mother and father, "Mumma!"

"Here Gin, I'll take Rosie and you take Al." Harry said as he and Ginny handed the other child over to each other.

"Hi Al, how are you cutie? Did you say mumma?" Ginny said to her youngest son.

"Mummy!" James yelled from Ron's arms, "Wan' you!"

"No James, its Al's turn first then it's your turn."

"But Mummy!"

"No James, Dominique will wake up from her nap in a bit and then you can play with her but for right now you just have to wait."

The little boy sat in his uncle's arms with an upset look upon his face.

"So are Fleur and Bill here yet?" Hermione asked as she grabbed Rose from Harry's arms.

"Yeah, you guys actually are the last ones, so lets get this party started." Harry said with a smile as he picked up little James and led them all to the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

The two families walked into the living room and looked around at their family. They looked at the big couch in the middle and saw Fleur and Bill laughing as their youngest and only son, Louis, was blowing spit bubbles and giggling as they popped. Sitting next to them were Audrey and Percy holding their littlest girl Lucy, and they were talking to George and Angelina. Before they even had time to locate a seat, Teddy, Victorie, and Molly came running into the room screaming due to a rouge broom chasing them.

"Wingardium leviosa." Harry said as he calmly swished and flicked his wand, causing the broom to stop and float in place.

Ginny, having been a pro quidditch player and having had to deal with similar situations such as these, muttered a few simple incantations and the broom fell to the ground.

"Teddy," Harry said sternly as he pulled the little boy to the side of the room, "You know better. You're the big boy Ted, though we don't expect you to be a grown up, we expect you to make sure that you follow our rules. So just follow the rules next time bud." Harry said as he gave the boy a hug.

"Sorry uncle Harry, I just wanted to have fun."

"I know, now come on lets go cut Al's cake."

They walked back to where everyone else was, and just caught the tail ends of disciplinary talks to Molly and Victorie.

"Yes mum," They both said to their respective mothers.

"Ok everyone, now that that's over, lets cut Al's birthday cake!" Ginny said as she placed Albus at the head of the table and levitated his birthday cake towards him.

"Wait," Fleur said as she began to walk up the stairs, "Let me go an' get Dominique."

They waited till Fleur came back down the stairs with a sleepy Victorie in her hands, then they sang to Al and ate the cake. Ginny and Harry looked at their littlest son as he smashed cake into his brothers mouth, and they knew that they had done something right.


	13. Chapter 13

_**3 months after Al's Birthday**_

"Ginny," Harry said as he walked out of the James and Al's room. "I was wondering are you feeling alright?" He asked with concern etched upon his face.

"I'm fine Harry," Ginny said with a tired sigh.

"I'm just worried about you, you've had this stomach flu for a while and it concerns me."

"I know Harry, I'm alright, really."

Harry slid his arms around her slender waist and buried his face in her hair, absorbing her sweet smell that only belonged to her.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear before he kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you too," She said as she turned around so that she was facing him. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips that then turned into a deep kiss. She grinned at him and he grinned back as he remembered the days when they were chasing after each other everyday.

"I still need to talk to you," He said as she pulled him into their bedroom.

"Yes, I know you do, but do we ever get this much alone time anymore? No, not really." She said as she began kissing him again, until they heard a wail from the room next to theirs.

"I'll get him," Harry said as she released him from her embrace, and he walked into the other room to retrieve the youngest one of their two children.

"Hi Al, what's wrong sweetheart?" Ginny said as she placed the little boy on her lap.

"Hungwy," He cried, "Hungwy!"

"Harry, can you accio his bottle for me please?"

"Sure thing," Harry said as he said the incantation and the bottle zoomed into his hand. "Here you go."

Ginny gave the little boy the bottle, and soon he was fast asleep.

"Mummy!" They heard their other son cry from his room.

"Daddy's coming, I'll be right there." Harry said as he walked into the room and picked up little James. The little boy had tears falling from his eyes as his father picked him up.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Bad dweam." He said as he snuggled into his father's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, daddy's here and no ones gonna take you, I promise." Harry said as he kissed the top of his son's head.

"Wuv you daddy," James said as he began to nod off on Harry's shoulder.

"Love you too buddy, and by the way, Happy Birthday."

**A/N: Awww, I just love James and Harry, so cute. I'm excited for the point in time when Lily comes around because that is the cutest father child relationship ever. Anyway R&R! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**A month after James' birthday**_

"Harry," Ginny called from the bathroom after having just finished yet another vomit session with the toilet.

"You alright Gin?" Harry asked as he walked over to his wife and helped her clean up a little.

"I need to talk to you," Ginny said as she wiped her face.

"About what?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"Harry, I think I'm pregnant again." She said with a sigh.

"And your not happy because…" Harry asked trailing off, though his face was obviously excited by the fact that another baby was on the way.

"Because I'm pregnant again! You don't understand do you? Being pregnant is nice and fun, but I don't want to go through labor again!" She said as she flopped onto their bed with an exasperated look on her face.

"Hey, but think about this, we have one more chance for a little girl! Aren't you excited about that?"

"Yes I am, but I was thinking of waiting for at least another two years to have another child. They will all be so close in age."

"Well, think about it this way, they'll all be going through similar stages at closer times so we'll know how to manage it better." Harry said with an unconcealed smile on his face.

"Fine, fine, fine, I guess I am excited about having another baby. If it's a boy though, you have to name him because I chose the last two first names." Ginny said with a grin.

"Aunt Ginny, uncle Harry, are we going to go to the park today for my birthday?" Teddy asked as he walked into his godparent's room.

"Well, we're going to do that first, and then I though we could invite all the Weasley's and Grandmum Andromeda. Would you like that?" Harry asked the newly turned nine-year-old boy as he gave him a hug.

"That'd be great!" Teddy said with a huge grin on his face as his hair turned lime green.

"Hey Teddy, there was something that Ginny and I wanted to tell you." Harry said to the boy.

"What?" He said with a smile.

"Teddy, we're sorry we haven't been playing with you as much as before. We just want you to know that though we have James and Al, you'll always be so special to us. We love you Teddy, I hope you know that." Harry said as he gave the boy a big hug and a kiss.

"I know," Teddy said as he gave Ginny and Harry a kiss on their cheeks and took off to his room to get ready.

"I cant believe he's nine already," Ginny said as her eyes caught a reminiscent gleam.

"I know, he's really grown up so fast, they all have." Harry said with a smile aimed toward her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

_**7 months later**_

"Harry!" Ginny called down the stairs at her husband.

"Yeah?"

"My water broke!"

"What!" Harry yelled as he sprinted up the stairs.

"Get the kids bags together, and I'll get mine and the baby's bags together." Ginny said as she changed into different clothes and began to pack her and the baby's stuff.

"Alright, I'm on it." Harry said as he rushed into Teddy's room and woke him up first. Seeing as it was only seven in the morning though, no one was really excited about being woken up.

"I'm tired," James, whined as his father dressed him in his clothes and handed him his backpack.

"Mum is having the baby, so you need to listen to us, alright?"

"Yes, daddy."

Harry dressed little Al, and then sent a floo to Andromeda asking if he could bring the three boys to her house right away.

In hers and Harry's room, Ginny had just sent a floo to her parents and told them to floo Ron and Hermione in an hour or so.

"Ready Gin!" Harry yelled from the boy's room as he picked up James and Al, and walked with them and Teddy over to the fireplace. "I'm gonna drop the boys off at Andromeda's."

"Ok, I'm just going to finish getting ready."

"Ok Teddy, you floo first and we'll meet you there, ok?"

"Ok uncle Harry." Teddy said as he took some floo powder and said "Andromeda Tonks' House," and with that the boy disappeared.

Harry then proceeded to seat the two little boys in front of him on his broom and took off into the sky, and within twenty minutes they were at Andromeda's house.

Harry rang the doorbell, and within two minutes Andromeda answered the door with a smile on her face though she did look slightly disgruntled.

"Hello Harry, come on in and we'll put their stuff away and then you must go to Ginny." Andromeda said as she closed the door and showed Harry where to put the boy's and Teddy's stuff.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us Andromeda." Harry said as he walked outside of her house and prepared to apparate back to Ginny.

"Its no problem Harry," Andromeda said as she watched him apparate away.

"Gin, I'm here, lets get to St. Mungo's." Harry said as he walked into the house only to find an enraged Ginny.

"You've been gone for 40 minutes Harry! 40 minutes! I could have gone into labor you know? Gah!" Ginny yelled as she walked outside and went into the car.

Harry was glad that her hormones would settle pretty soon.

They drove to St. Mungo's, and were there in 20 minutes, Harry was forgiven and Ginny was now excited for the delivery of their first daughter.

Within an hour that excitement was replaced with extreme pain and the urge to kick Harry as hard as she could.

"How did I let you convince me to do this again!" Ginny cried from where she sat in immense pain on the bed.

"Listen Gin, soon we'll have our precious little girl in our arms and it'll all be worth it." Harry said as he tried to distract her from her urge to kill him.

Two hours later little Lily Potter came into the world with ten fingers, ten toes, and no middle name.

"Harry, you pick her middle name." Ginny said as she snuggled her redheaded lookalike.

"What about Luna? We could make her godmother."

"That's a fantastic idea Harry, especially seeing as we already used Hermione for James' godmum and Fleur for Al, Luna would be a great addition."

"So can I hold my beautiful Lily Luna Potter?" Harry asked with a smile as he stretched his hands out.

"Why of course," Ginny said with a smile as she handed her little daughter to Harry.

"Hi Lily," Harry cooed to his one and only daughter, "Princess Lily, my little baby girl Lily."

Lily looked up at her father with wide eyes, and Harry's heart melted in an instant.

"Well Harry, you better go pick up the boys and show them their little sister. Not to mention, we need to call Ron and Hermione in and show them their new niece."

"How about we invite Luna in first, and then you can ask her to be god mum."

"Alright, but we need to invite Neville in also so that he can be god dad." Ginny said as she took the baby from Harry's arms.

"Ok, I'll go get everyone right away." Harry said as he kissed both his girls on the top of their heads and walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

_**1 month after Lily's birth**_

"Mummy!" Albus yelled from his brother's and his room.

"I'm right here Al," Ginny said as she walked into her sons' room.

"Mummy, ifs my birfday!" Al yelled from his crib.

"I know Al," Ginny said as she crossed the room and let him out of his crib, "Why don't you go play with James for a little bit while I get Lily from the crib?"

"Awight mummy," Al said as he walked over to his brother's bed and woke him up.

Ginny walked into Lily's room only to find a sleeping Harry with a sleeping Lily in his arms in the rocking chair.

"Harry," Ginny whispered as she slightly shook his shoulder, "Harry get up. You should go and say happy birthday to Al."

Harry woke up and looked slightly disgruntled.

"What?" He whispered as he cuddled little Lily even closer.

"Go say happy birthday to Al, and I'm going to get Lily ready for the party." Ginny said as she grabbed the little girl out of Harry's arms and began to wake her up.

"Alright," Harry said as he walked out of Lil's room and into James and Al's room.

"Daddy!" Al yelled as soon as he spotted his father.

"Hey Al," Harry said as he picked up the little boy, "Happy birthday!"

"Daddy, Al woke me up." Whined James from where he sat in his bed.

"Well, that's good because Al's party is going to start in an hour and a half and we have got to get ready."

"Fine," pouted James from where he sat in his room.

"Uncle Harry, should I start getting ready?" Teddy asked his godfather as he walked in the room.

"Yeah, you probably should, Teddy." Harry said as he walked over to the boy and gave him a hug.

"Alright, will Vicky be at the party?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"Yes, Vicky will be coming with her mom, dad, Dominique, and little Louis."

"Uncle Harry, I was talking to my grandmum and she said that she wanted me to live with her. Do you want her to take me?" Teddy asked with a sad look on his face.

"What? Of course not Teddy, we love you so much, we want you to stay here with us. Are you sure grandmum said that she wanted you to live with her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, grandmum said that since you had the new baby and James and Al, I should live with her."

"But we want you here Teddy, just because we have a new baby doesn't mean we don't want you to live with us."

"I know uncle Harry, but she was the one who came up with the idea maybe you should talk to her." Teddy said.

"I will, don't worry Teddy, lets get ready for the party now alright?"

"Ok," Teddy said as he skipped out of the room and into his own to get ready.

Harry dressed Albus and James and then took them downstairs to where the party was going to be starting soon.


	17. Chapter 17

_**1 month later**_

"Harry!" They heard Ron yell through the floo, "The baby's coming!"

Ginny and Harry jumped out of bed and got themselves dressed then they replied to Ron's floo.

"Bring Rosie on over, and then you should get to St. Mungos." Ginny replied as she set up an extra crib in James and Al's room for Rose.

Within twenty minutes a nervous Ron appeared at their front door with a very tired little Rose in his arms.

"Here," Harry said as he took the little girl from Ron's arms and placed her on the couch next to them.

"Thanks you guys, we'll call you when he comes and you guys can meet him." Ron said as he began to walk out the door and dropped Rose's bag next to the front door.

"It's no problem, tell Hermione we wish her good luck."

"I will, bye you guys."

"Bye," Harry said as he closed the front door and picked up Rose's bag off the floor.

"Hi Rosie," Ginny said as she picked up her youngest niece, "Let's get you into your crib."

Harry followed his wife and niece into his sons' room and watched as she placed the little girl in the spare crib and closed the door. They were about to go back to their own room when they heard a wail coming from Lily's and they entered her room instead.

"Hi Lily, what's wrong princess? Daddy and mummy are here." Harry cooed as he picked up his little brown-eyed redheaded girl.

"Where's mummy's baby girl? There she is!" Ginny said as she took the little girl from Harry and bounced her up and down.

"Daddy, whas Wosie doing in ouw woom?" Albus asked as he entered his little sister's room.

"Al, how did you get out of your crib?" Harry asked as he picked up his youngest son.

"I jus wanted toow an it wet me." Al said as he buried his face in his father's neck.

"Ginny," Harry said with lit up eyes, "It's magic!"

Ginny smiled at her husband and at her little boy while she snuggled her little girl.

"I made magic?" Al asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yes you did Al!"

"Otay, bu why's Wosie in ouw woom?"

"Because uncle Ron and auntie Hermione are having another little baby like when mommy and daddy had Lily."

"Oh, otay, I'm tiwed."

"Ok, lets get you in bed." Harry said as he walked into his sons' room and placed his youngest back in his crib and kissed him on the top of the head. Harry walked to the other side of the room and kissed his older son on the head and then proceeded to walk out of the room and quietly shut the door.

"Harry," Ginny whispered as she exited Lily's room, "You there?"

"Right here," He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I cant believe Ron and Hermione are having a little boy, that will most definitely be a new experience for them like Lily was for us."

"Mhm," Harry mumbled, as he smelled Ginny's hair. **(A/N Harry is not a creeper he just loves his wife, all right!)**

"Time for bed," Ginny whispered in his ear as she led him to their bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

_**10 months later**_

"Happy birthday dear Lily, happy birthday to you!" Everyone finished singing to little Lily as she smashed her face into her cake. The little girl giggled and smiled, all the while showing off her first two teeth.

"Mum," James said as he tugged on his mother's skirt, "Can me and Dominique play with the brooms?"

"No James, brooms are tricky little things and I don't want you hurt." Ginny said to her eldest son as she handed out pieces of cake to the members of their family.

"Aunt Ginny, I was wondering do you know where uncle Harry is?" Teddy asked as he came running up to Ginny.

"He should be in the kitchen getting me more forks and knives, why?"

"No reason," Teddy said as he raced toward the kitchen.

"Lily, no don't do that!" Ginny said as she jumped out toward her little daughter who had a knife in her hand. Ginny sighed as she picked up her little girl and carried her to the kitchen to clean her up, when she heard a crash come from the kitchen. Ginny, expecting the worst, walked into the kitchen only to find flour covered husband and godson.

"What is going on here?" She demanded with steel to her voice.

"Well, we were making George and Angelina a congratulations cake in honor of his proposal." Harry said as he instinctively stood in front of his godson.

"Harry," Ginny seethed as she moved Lily from one hip to the other, "Clean it. Now."

"I'm on it," Harry said as he immediately began to set the place right.

"And Theodore Remus Lupin, you march on up to your room and I expect you to stay there for five minutes, understood?"

"Yes auntie Ginny," Teddy yelled as he ran up the stairs and into his room, grateful to escape his godmother's wrath.

"Hugo!" Lily cried from where she sat in her mother's arms, "Hugo!"

"Lets go see Hugo right now," Ginny said as she exited the kitchen and set Lily down in the play area where Hugo sat with his poufy brown hair, watching his fingers and toes flex and bend.

"Hugo!" Lily cried as her mother set her down next to her cousin.

"Lilwy!" Hugo cried from where he sat.

Ginny watched the scene with a smile, and then walked toward away from them and toward her brother George and his fiancé Angelina.

"Congrats you two!"

"Thanks Gingin, congrats on the little one year old devil." George said with a grin. It was a well-known fact that George only pretended that Al was his favorite, when in fact he loved them all.

"Mummy!" Al yelled as he ran toward her, "James is riding a broom!"

"What!" Ginny yelled as she picked up her younger son and handed him to his godfather. She ran out into the backyard and saw her four-year-old son riding a broom with natural expertise.

"James Sirius Potter, you come down here right now!" Ginny yelled at her son as she grabbed a broom from the shed next to her and rode up to meet her son.

"Sorry mum, but I really wanted to ride the broom." James said as he guiltily descended back to the ground.

"James you go up to your room and stay there for the next ten minutes, understood? No coming out off the room, no crying, and no whining."

"Yes mum," James said as he ascended the staircase.

Ginny sighed and flopped into a chair, ready for the party to end.


	19. Chapter 19

**3 years later**

"Daddy?" A little voice said as it neared Harry's side of the bed.

"Lily? Whatswrong " Harry mumbled as he searched for his glasses on the bedside table and turned to Lily.

"Daddy, could I sleep with you and mummy tonight?" Lily said as her father picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Lily, your mum wants you to sleep the whole night in your own bed." Harry said as he gave his only daughter a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Please daddy, as a birthday present?" Lily said as she gave Harry puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but if your mum finds out she'll kill us both so you need to get back into your bed before morning." Harry said as he pulled himself and his daughter under the covers.

"Okay daddy, thank you." Lily said as she burrowed into Harry's side.

"Your welcome Lils," Harry said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mummy?" A voice said near Ginny's ear.

"Mhmm..." Ginny grumbled as she burrowed her face deeper into her pillow.

"Mummy, its Al, can I sleep with you and daddy?" Albus asked his mother.

"Yes Al, just get to sleep." Ginny said as she helped the little boy climb into her bed. Albus crawled underneath the covers and silently thanked God for having a mother who slept to deeply that she didn't care whether he was in the bed or not. Albus closed his eyes as he snuggled his mother and fell asleep.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes, James?"

"Can I sleep with you and mum tonight, the thunder and lightning are keeping me awake?" James asked his sleepy father.

"Go ahead, crawl in and find an open space." Harry said to his oldest child. James climbed into the bed and sandwiched himself in between his brother and let out a relieved sigh as he sank into a deep slumber.

* * *

Harry and Ginny woke to find three more people in their bed than normal.

"Harry, we must stop letting the children sleep in our bed." Ginny said as she stood up of the bed and walked over to Harry's side.

"I know Gin, but they are just children and we cant completely expect them to just stay by themselves when their scared." Harry said as he stood up and gave his wife a small peck on the lips.

"Fine, so what made them all join us in our bed this time?"

"James said that there was thunder and lightning last night so that must've been it."

"Well, we better start making breakfast for those three, I'm sure they'll be hungry when they wake up." Ginny said as she and Harry went downstairs and toward the kitchen.

* * *

James, Albus, and Lily all looked at one another with identical grins.

"Good job James, they thought that there was thunder and lightning last night." Lily said as she looked at her eldest brother with admiration.

"What about you Lils? 'Please daddy, as a birthday present?', bloody brilliant that was!" James said as he looked at his little sister with pride.

"Hey, what about me?"

"Al, your just lucky mum was practically unconscious when you asked her to let you in bed, if she hadn't been you would have been sent back to your room, without a doubt." James teased his little brother as he ruffled his hair.

* * *

**_AN: SORRY! It took a while but here is the new chapter, and by a while i mean like 2 years but anyway! Hope you like it, i think my writing has improved a bit :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

10 Months Later

"Harry!"

"Ah Ginf?" Harry said as he looked over at his wife from their bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"George and Angelina are having their baby!"

"What?" Harry said as he spat the toothpaste into the sink.

"Their at St. Mungo's right now, we need to get going!" Ginny said as she frantically began packing an overnight bag for them.

"Why are you packing?"

"We'll have to bring the kids with us so I thought it would be best to have some clothes for us and them just incase Angelina is in labor overnight."

"Alright, let me just tell the kids to grab some pajamas and then we'll leave." Harry said as he gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into the children's bedrooms.

"Where are we going daddy?" Lily asked as she followed her father to the floo.

"We're going to St. Mungo's Lils, Uncle George and Auntie Angelina are having their baby."

"But I don't wanna go to St. Mungo's, thats a place for sick people and for people who get hurt." Lily said as her brothers ran into the room.

"Lils, we had to go there when you were born, its no big deal." James said as he walked towards his little sister.

"Okay, will you stay near me though? I don't wanna get lost in that place."

"Sure thing sis." James said with a grin.

"Wait daddy, what about Teddy? Should we floo him?" Albus asked his father.

"We will when we get to St. Mungo's, no need to get him out of potions class." Harry said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll tell Teddy you said that when he gets here Daddy, he'll be so mad you didn't get him out of potions!" Lily said with a mischievous grin that was very reminiscent of her mothers when she was a child.

"You will do no such thing!" Harry said as he flipped Lily upside down and tickled her.

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be helping me with the kids, not acting like one." Ginny said, her face was serious but the was a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes dear, c'mon kids lets go." Harry said as he grabbed Lily's hand and flooed to St. Mungo's. Harry and Lily exited the fireplace and were soon followed by Ginny and Albus and then James. They headed up to the maternity ward where they were greeted by a rather large brood of redheads.

"Harry, thought you five would never show up." Ron said as he clapped his best friend on the back.

"Yeah, well, Ginny just would not get out of the house." Harry said with a playful grin as Ginny punched him in the arm.

"Lily!" A little boy with a mop of curly read hair yelled as he launched himself at his cousin.

"Hugo! Do not yell in the hospital!" Hermione said to her son as she approached the Potters. She was followed by a rather bushy brown haired girl.

"Hey Rose!" Albus said as he approached one of his favorite cousins. Al loved all of his cousins but he and Rose were very similar so they got along very well.

"Hi Al, hi James, hi Lily." Rose said as she greeted each of the Potter children.

"Harry! There you all are!" Mrs. Weasley said as she bobbed through the sea of Weasleys and appeared in front of them.

"Hello mum, good to see you too." Ginny said sarcastically as Molly made her rounds hugging Harry and then the children.

"Oh Ginny, don't be so sarcastic, I never raised you to behave like that." Molly said as she hugged her youngest child and only daughter.

"Grandmum, can we go play with everyone else?" Lily said as she furthered her argument by giving her grandmother a big hug.

"Yes Lily, you may." Molly said with a smile as she watched her grandchildren go find their cousins.

"So mum, any developments with Angelina?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Not yet." Molly said when all of a sudden George burst through the doors holding a pink bundle in his arms.

"Angelina had a baby! It's a girl! We've decided to name her Roxanne after Angelina's grandmum."

Congratulations were being shouted at him when he silenced everyone.

"By the way, they said that there is another baby on the way."

The room was suddenly chaotic, shouts of confusion and congratulations were being tossed around the room when George was called back into the delivery room by a healer.

"Wow, twins!" Harry said as he turned to look at Ginny.

"I know! Poor Angelina..."

"What do you mean? Don't you want to try for twins?" Harry said with a playful grin and twinkle in his eyes.

"In your dreams Potter, I'm done with three." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's midsection.

"Well, I guess thats all right then." Harry said with a smile.

"Better be." She said with a grin.

About two hours later George burst through the doors again, this time though he was carrying a little blue bundle.

"It's a boy," George said as tears slipped off of his face, "we're naming him Fred."

This seemed to be too much for Molly to handle because she started sobbing and the rest of the family looked on with pride at the newest member of the Weasley clan.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: HELLO! This is the second to last chapter in this story, its been a long ride and I hope you have enjoyed it. I am working on a new Harry and Ginny story much like this one though it will be written better and updated more often, so keep your eyes peeled :)

3 Years Later

"Mum, dad, does James have to go?" Lily said with a quivering lip. Her eldest brother James was in his room packing for Hogwarts with their brother Albus helping him.

"Lily pie, are you going to miss James?" Harry asked as he knelt down to his daughters level.

"No," Lily denied vehemently though the tears that left her eyes proved her wrong.

"Lily," Harry said as he hugged his daughter close, "It's ok to miss him, he is your big brother after all."

"I know, I just feel silly, I'm eight! I shouldn't be such a crybaby."

"Lily Luna Potter, you have never been, nor will you ever be a crybaby." Ginny said as she too knelt down to her daughter's level.

"But mummy, Jamsie and Al always say that I cry too much!" Lily said with a wail as she flung herself into the mother's arms.

"Lils, I had six older brothers growing up, if I made it you will be able to too."

"And Lily, if they ever pick on you too much, you can always tell us." Harry said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Mum, dad! Can you come up here for a minute?" James shouted from his bedroom. Harry and Ginny both gave their daughter one last kiss and went up the stairs and into James' room.

"Mum, can I talk to dad alone for a minute and then I'll talk to both of you?" James said with his back turned away from his parents.

"Yes love, I'll get a snack ready for you for the train." Ginny said as she left the room leaving James alone with Harry.

"James, whats wrong?" Harry said as he approached his eldest son. James turned around to look at his father and Harry noticed that his eyes were red and puffy.

"Do I have to go to Hogwarts dad?" James said as he sat down on his bed.

"Well, thats up to you I guess. Do you want to be a great wizard James?" Harry asked as he sat on the bed next to his son. James nodded vehemently. "Then you should go to Hogwarts so that you'll be trained to be the best wizard you can be."

"But dad, what if I don't make friends?" James asked as Harry wrapped him in a hug.

"James Sirius Potter, you were named after my father and my godfather, two of the most popular people at Hogwarts when they went. Not to mention your mother was also quite popular when she was in school, I'm sure you'll do fine. Remember though, find friends who really love you for being you and will stand by your side through thick and thin. Not to mention, you'll have Molly, Dominique, and Lucy to keep you company." Harry said as he ruffled his sons messy brown hair.

"I'm going to miss you and mum, dad." James said as his mother reentered the room.

"We'll miss you too James, but we'll write you everyday, don't worry." Ginny said as she sat on the other side of her son and gave him a kiss.

"What about Al and Lily, will they write me too?" James asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure they will bud, don't worry about it." Harry said to his son.

"Boys, we better get going, we dont want to be late." Ginny said as she left the room.

"You'll do wonderfully James, I promise." Harry said as he led his son out the door while he levitated James' school trunk and owl Hen.

"Thanks dad, I love you." James said as he hugged his father one last time before running down the stairs to talk to his little brother. Harry just smiled, happy that he could help and proud that his son was such a wonderful kid even if he was taking after the marauders.


	22. Chapter 22

1 Year Later

"The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well." Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (C) JK Rowling

"Mum, can I have a play date with Hugo?" Lily asked her mother as her family turned away from where the train had just left.

"Ask aunt Hermione, its up to her." Ginny said to her daughter then turned to look at her husband.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"He just reminds me of myself so much Ginny, I worry more about him than I ever did with James. I knew James would make friends, but Al is so shy and-"

"Harry Potter, our children are going to be perfectly fine, all of them. Al is a great kid, plus he is not alone. He has Rose, Louis, Lucy, Dominique, Molly, and James all looking out for him." Ginny said as she placed her hand on Harry's arm.

"I know Gin, I'm just so scared," He whispered into her hair, "now Al is gone and next will be Lily, I'll miss them so much once their all gone."

"Oh Harry-" Ginny said but was cut off by Lily.

"Oh mum, auntie Hermione said that Hugo needed to get some reading done for school. Now what am I going to do mummy? I have no one to play with." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Lily, everything will be all right sweetheart, lets get in the car and we'll talk." Ginny said to her daughter as she and her family approached their car.

"Bye mate, I'll see you at work tomorrow, yeah?" Ron said before the Potters got into their car.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Harry said as he gave Ron a guy hug, hugged Hermione, and ruffled Hugo's hair.

"Bye Hugo, see you at school!"Lily said as she gave her cousin a big hug and hugged her aunt and uncle. The Potter's then got into their car and as Harry began to drive Lily started crying.

"Mummy, I don't want to be at home alone, I wont have anyone to play with."

"Lily, you'll have me and dad to play with." Ginny said and Lily began to cry even more.

"Lily Luna Potter, you will still get to see your brothers when they come home for holiday and you'll see Hugo tomorrow, just think of this as a break from teasing brothers." Harry said as he glanced back at his sniffling daughter.

"Plus, you'll get to have mummy and daddy all to yourself." Ginny said with a smile.

"Thats true, I guess, can we see a movie when we get home?" Lily said, her tears falling less frequently.

"Sure Lily, you can even pick which one we watch." Harry said as he pulled into their driveway.

"Really daddy? All by myself?"

"Yes, all by yourself, no James or Al here to argue with you over movies." Harry said as he unlocked the front door. Lily just grinned as she bounced up the stairs toward her room where she kept all her favorite movies. Harry was chuckling as he watched his daughter when he felt two slim arms wrap around his waist. Harry turned around with a grin as he came face to face with his wife.

"Their all getting so big, aren't they?" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"They are, but Harry they'll always be our babies. Look at mum, she sees all of us as her babies that she needs to take care of still. Harry, we're doing a good job with them, and if we raise them right they'll always come back to us." Harry just gave his wife a small smile and kissed her softly. Ginny smiled against his lips as she tried to deepen the kiss, when Lily came running down the stairs towards them.

"Mummy, daddy, I picked a movie for us to watch!" Lily said as she jumped on her father's back. Harry walked with his wife and daughter to the living room and flopped Lily on the couch. After he placed the movie in the DVD player, Harry sat on the couch next to his wife as his daughter climbed into his lap. Two hours later, Harry found himself sitting with a sleeping Lily in his lap next to his sleeping wife. As Harry was about to stand up, he heard Lily mumbling in her sleep.

"James... Al... Hogwarts... Mummy... Daddy... Love daddy..." Harry smiled as tears filled his eyes.

"Love you too Lil," Harry whispered as he gave his daughter a soft kiss on her forehead, "Love you too."

AN: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! But, its the end! I dont know whether to be sad or happy about that, I hope you've all enjoyed it, and thanks for stickin with me! A final review is always welcome ;) Thanks so much for reading, HARRYxGINNY FOREVER! Lol


End file.
